Water-soluble copolymers of acrylamide and dimethylaminopropylacrylamide are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,769 teaches the formation of a copolymer of acrylamide and acrylonitrile followed by reaction with amines. Polymers of this type have a very high molecular weight and correspondingly very high viscosities in water. In order to be able to ship such aqueous polymers in commerce, very dilute solutions would be required which is impractical. Preparation of these copolymers via a process known as water-in-oil emulsion polymerization is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,932. The water-in-oil emulsions contain polymers of very high molecular weight, but since the continuous phase is an oil in which the polymers are not soluble, they are characterized by high solids content at low to moderate viscosities. These water-in-oil emulsions readily inverted in water to produce water solutions of the polymer at the site where they are to be used, usually in a very diluted form. The preparation of water-in-oil emulsions has also been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,393. The "inversion" process in water has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,019. These techniques have been employed in the production of polymers useful in the treatment of the waste streams of the paper and mining industries as well as municipal aqueous waste streams as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,932.